


Tea parties and cat ears

by ArielAquarial



Series: Family of Three [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielAquarial/pseuds/ArielAquarial
Summary: Its four months into their relationship, and Dean is finally given the opportunity to babysit Claire while Cas is out for a meeting. Claire was a good kid, so it should be a piece of pie…right?





	Tea parties and cat ears

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a friendly reminder to sit up straight and grab a glass of water. Stay hydrated, ya’ll!

Cas groaned and let his head fall against the refrigerator door in defeat. Dean heard the thud all the way in the living room, from where he was helping Claire with her homework. After a long day at work spent speaking for hours, dealing with a 45 minute commute, and fielding office hours (where entitled little shits came to argue grades…)…Cas wasn’t always the most patient. So Dean, who was definitely gunning for the title of best boyfriend ever, had volunteered to help Claire finish. She was a little sensitive and quick to tears, not to mention how easily distracted she was, so she needed someone who had unlimited patience, and Cas, unfortunately, wasn’t that right now.

“You ok?” Dean yelled into the kitchen, keeping an eye on Claire as she wrote the letter E over and over on the lined paper. He smiled at her and nodded when she glanced up for reassurance. “You’re doing great, sweetie.”

Cas held up his smart phone, flashing the lit up screen at Dean. “I just got an email from the department chair. She’s planning a meeting, and wants to have dinner afterward.”

“Free food?” Dean asked. “Sounds great.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Yes, free food sounds great, but did you miss the part where I mentioned a department meeting? She wants us to block out our schedules from 6pm to 10pm.”

“Ouch.” Dean muttered, taking the eraser and making Claire redo one of he lowercase e’s that had come out looking more like backwards S. “That’s a long meeting.”

“As if I’m not busy enough…” Cas muttered, banging around the cabinets for a saucepan. “Now, not only do I have to come in on my day off, but I also have to find a babysitter for Claire since her TK class closes at 6:30pm. Normally I’d ask Gabe, but his baking classes start at 5pm, so he’s not an option.”

Dean glanced up and watched Cas cut broccoli into smaller pieces. He could smell the roast that was finishing up in the Crock Pot, and the baked potatoes that were crisping in the oven. It all smelled so great that he was willing to forgive that it would all be served with a side of steamed broccoli. “I could- uh…I could watch her for you, Cas.”

Cas’s knife paused in the chopping, and he looked up in surprise. “Dean, you don’t have to watch her for me. I can find a babysitter in time, I’m sure.”

Dean frowned. “You don’t want me to?”

“No!” Cas rushed to correct him. “I just want you to know that I don’t expect you to babysit Claire. I know our relationship is still relatively new, and I don’t want to thrust that responsibility on you.”

“It may only have been, what…4 months? But we see each other almost every day. In dating time, that’s practically a year.” He joked with a grin. “Besides, in case ya didn’t notice, I offered.”

“Done!” Clair interrupted with a clap.

Dean looked at the paper in front of him where Claire had completed four lines of uppercase E’s and four lines of lowercase e’s. They were messy, and most went outside of the lines, but Dean couldn’t help but be proud of her anyways. “Wow, Claire! Great job!” he picked up the paper and waved it at Cas. “Get over here and look at Claire’s E’s.”

Cas smiled and dropped the chopped broccoli into the steaming basket before putting the lid on, and walked over. He took a moment to survey her work, and gave her a kiss on her temple. “Great work, Claire-bear.”

She smiled. “Daddy, Dean didn’t even help me!”

Dean crossed his heart. “I promise.”

“Then Dean deserves a kiss too.” Cas leaned foreword, ready to give Dean a kiss on his forehead, but Dean surged up and captured Cas’s lips with his own. Cas smiled against Dean’s mouth and pulled back slowly, his blue eyes sparkling. “Good job, Dean.”

“If this is the thanks I get, then I’m helping you every night, kid…” he joked and sent Claire a wink.

“I didn’t know dating had its own ‘dog years’ standard.” Cas sat himself next to Dean on the couch and reached up to put his arm around Dean’s shoulder, squeezing him gently. “But as I was saying, you shouldn’t feel obligated to-”

“I’m gonna cut you off right there.” Dean shifted his body towards Cas so he could look him in the eye. “I offered because I wanted to watch her. I like Claire, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

Cas leaned in and gave Dean a short kiss. “Yes, I have noticed, and I love how good you are with her.”

Dean smiled and went back in for another kiss, and then another before Cas pulled back with a sigh so he could check on the steamed broccoli. “If you’re sure you would like to watch Claire, then my answer is yes. I trust you with her.”

“Hear that, Claire?” he asked the little girl with a wide smile. “We get to hang out this Friday.”

“Can we have a party?” she asked. “I wanna have a party.”

“Sure thing, kid.” He smiled at her and let her crawl into his lap. “We’ll throw the best party ever.”

“An Elsa party?” she asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

Dean’s eye twitched in annoyance. For the last two weeks, she’d wanted to watch nothing but Frozen, and it was really getting on his last nerve. Being born after the Frozen phenomenon, he had hoped he wouldn’t have to deal with it (Emma definitely didn’t care about Frozen), so he blamed the Disney Channel’s constant reruns for her new obsession. “Yeah, sure…a Frozen party.”

Claire smiled as she grabbed a piece of computer paper and began drawing stick figures happily. “I can be Elsa and you can be Anna.”

Dean frowned. “Can I be Christophe?”

“No, you gotta be Anna, because I want to sing the song.”

Dean squinted at her, attempting to figure out how in the world that made any sense, but eventually he nodded. Best not to ruin her fun...besides, in his experience the explanation was always just as confusing. “Ok, I’ll be Anna.”

Cas cleared his throat from the kitchen. “Dinner is about to be ready, Claire. Why don’t you go and wash your hands.”

Claire jumped up and ran to the bathroom, leaving Dean behind to deal with Cas’s amused smirk. He got up and walked up to Cas, knocked his hands off of the serving bowl he was placing the broccoli into, and forced himself between Cas and the counter. “You think its funny?”

“Of course not.” Cas mumbled, the smile never leaving his face.

Dean grabbed Cas’s hips by the loops of his dress pants, and pulled him flush against his chest. “Can’t lie to me, Cas.”

Cas’s hand reached up to stroke Deans stubbly jaw. “In that case, I thought it was hilarious. You’d make a handsome Anna.”

“Fuck you…” he muttered, leaning in for a kiss.

Just as their lips met, the little thump-thump-thump of socked feet could be heard running towards them. “I used soap!” she yelled once she skidded into the kitchen, her socks letting her slide a few feet. She pulled at her dads pants. “The purple one. See? Smell my hands.”

“Good job, sweetie. No need to smell your hands, ok?” Cas replied and disconnected himself from Dean with an apologetic look. “Why don’t you take Dean to the table and we can get started on dinner.”

She nodded and pulled Deans hand until he started moving towards the table, already talking about how the spoon went next to the knife.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

As per Cas’s instructions, Dean was there at 5pm, standing on the porch and knocking on Cas’s painted door. In his hands, he held a canvas bag that was filed with a sticker book he had picked out just for Claire, and a new set of washable markers. Scented, because Claire was worth it.

Cas opened the door looking flustered, pulled Dean into the house, and immediately launched into a tirade. “Thank god you’re on time. I just checked the GPS and there is an accident on the freeway I need to take, so I need to leave now. I’m so sorry, Dean.” He leaned in for a peck on the lips and grabbed his trench coat from the coat hanger, before throwing it over top his grey v-neck sweater. “Uh…god, there were so many things I wanted to tell you. Claire already ate dinner, but she can have a healthy snack if she wants, and she doesn’t need a bath. Emergency phone numbers are on the fridge.” He reached for the door and opened it up before patting his pockets to check for his keys and wallet. “Don’t let her trick you into helping her get dressed for bed, she can do it on her own. Oh, she can brush her teeth too.” he glanced at his watch and cursed. “I’ll text you! Bye!”

And then he was gone.

Dean stared at the closed door in shock for a few moments before he shook himself out of it. “Ok…” he clapped his hands together and turned around in search of the little tyke. “Claire!”

“Deeean!” she shrieked and ran out of where she was in her bedroom. Claire launched herself at him and squeezed his leg in a hug. “Daddy said you were coming today!”

He laughed and grabbed her under her armpits before hauling her up and onto his hip so he could give her a proper hug. “Hey, kiddo. You excited you get to hang out with me tonight?”

She nodded. “Yeah! You said we can have a party. I’m Elsa and you’re Anna.”

Dean forced a smile. Shit. He had been hoping she’d forgotten. “That’s right! Guess what? I picked something up at the store for you, so if you’re a good girl for me, you can have a prize.”

“A prize?” She repeated, her eyes wide. “Can I see da prize?”

“No.” He put her down and showed her the tote bag. “But I do have something else for you in here. Why don’t you open it?”

She squealed in excitement and reached in, digging around for a moment before pulling out the sticker book. “Stickers!” she yelled, already opening the first page. “Thank you!”

He smiled. “You’re welcome, sweetie. Do you want to pick one out to start?”

“Yeah!” She bent the sticker page and began peeling a PJ Masks sticker off of the first page. “You want one?”

“Sure. Go ahead and pick one for me.” He told her.

She picked a Gekko sticker out for him and pressed it into the middle of Deans t-shirt. “Its green like your eyes.”

“I love it.” He assured her. “Thank you.”

She smiled and pointed to her own sticker. “I got Owlette because pink if my favorite color.”

“Pink is a cool color.” He closed the sticker book and slipped it back into the bag. “If you’re a good girl and earn six stickers, you can have the special prize.”

Her eyes lit up and she lunged for the bag. “I wanna see!”

He slapped his hand across the opening just seconds before she grabbed it. “It’s a surprise, Claire, but I promise you’ll like it.”

She pouted an got off his lap. “I’m gonna be the best girl ever.”

Dean smiled and ruffled her blond hair with a smile. Bribery always worked. “Good. For every 30 minutes you’ve been good, you get a sticker. Get six stickers and you get the prize, ok?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Its like the toy chest at swimming lessons. Dey have bouncy balls and one time I picked a unicorn pencil!”

He smiled at her. “That’s awesome, Claire. I didn’t get you a unicorn pencil, but I promise you you’ll like it.”

She reached over and almost choked him in a tight hug. “Thank you, Dean!”

He patted her on the back and waited for her to pull away. “So what do you wanna do?”

She thought for a moment. “I wanna have a party. Uh…a Frozen tea party wif my Moana and Repunzel dolls. Oh, and Owlette too.”

He nodded. “That sounds great, sweetie. Where is your tea set?”

She smiled toothily before running off to grab her stuff, and Dean sighed. A few months ago, if someone had told him he was going to willingly have a tea party with a 4 year old, he would have laughed in their face and called them crazy. But here he was, about to have a tea party, and kinda looking forward to it. That was, at least, before she came back into the living room dragging a tote behind her. “I gots da party stuff.”

He frowned. “What’s in there?”

“Daddy helped me.” She answered instead and started pulling things out. “Da tea set…Um…my Rapunzel crown…my tutu.” She reached to the bottom and frowned. “I have your crown, but its not a crown cuz I didn’t have two. Here are da kitty ears.” She thrust what looked like a headband, complete with two fuzzy pink ears, and stared at him expectantly. “Here.”

Dean could do nothing but stare at her blankly as he took it from her. “Thank you, Claire.” He gritted out between the smile he was finally able force. “Anything else in there your daddy help you pick out?”

“Yeah!” she reached back into her bag and pulled out some thin, almost transparent material. “I didn’t have anoder tutu, but here is my dance skirt. Daddy says its his favorite color, but I don’t wear it cuz I don’t do dance anymore. We gotta dress nice for da tea party, ok?”

“Awesome…” he sighed and took the skirt. “I’ll have to thank your daddy later.”

She nodded and started setting up the tea set and placing her dolls around the table, telling Dean to stop when he tried to help. “No, you gotta put Moana next to Owlette because Rapunzel is mad at her. Moana got Rapunzel wet, so they don’t play right now.”

Dean just nodded and watched, eventually going into the kitchen so he could get some ‘tea’ for their tea party. Filling one of Cas’s small kettles with water, he walked back into the living room and sat down next to Rapunzel. “Got the tea.”

“Thank you!”

He poured the water into both their cups and sat cross legged in front of the table. “Alright. Lets get this party started!”

“Mmmmm…” she smiled at him, taking a sip of her water. “Its so good!”

He nodded, taking a small sip of his own ‘tea’. “Yes, very good. Uh…what does yours taste like?”

“Rasberries.” She replied after only a moments thought. “How about you?”

“Apple pie.” He answered with a smile.

She giggled at him. “Das tasty! I wanna try some!”

He passed to plastic tea cup over with a smile and watched her take a sip of the tea. “See? It tastes like apple pie.”

She nodded and passed the cup back to Dean. “Das good.”

Just then, his phone buzzed from his pocket. He took it out to see he had a text from Cas. “Oh, I got a text from your daddy.”

She crawled over and sat on his knee so she could see the text. “What did daddy say?”

He opened the text and cleared his throat. “He says: ‘Forgot to say her bedtime is at 8.’” He glanced at the time and saw that it was a little past 5:30pm. “So that means that we have two and a half hours!”

“Das a long time.” She got up and put her hands on her hips. “Wait…where is your skirt?”

Dean groaned internally. “Oh, you’re right…I forgot to put it on! Silly me…” he let out an awkward chuckle and grabbed the skirt, praying silently that it wouldn’t fit. Unfortunately, the elastic stretched over his jean clad hips. Damn. “What do you think!”

She gasped. “You look like Anna!”

He smiled despite himself. “And you look like Elsa.”

“Good.” She smiled happily at Dean. “Can you do a braid like Elsa?”

He frowned. “I can try.”

She plopped back down in his lap and pushed her hair behind her shoulders for Dean to work on. “Its gotta be on the side like Elsa. Daddy can do it, but it takes a while.”

He nodded and got to work. He’d braided rope before, he had been a boy scout after all, so he knew to take three pieces and alternate them in the middle. Easy on rope, he remembered, but not so easy on hair. Especially when the little girls hair was extremely fine. It seemed like every time he folded a piece over, more hair fell out of the braid. Claire didn’t seem to mind though, she sat patiently and talked about her Owlette toy and how she had gotten it from Santa.

By the time he was done, it had been at least ten minutes, and she had moved on to talking about Paw Patrol. He looked at the braid and shrugged. It definitely wasn’t his best work, and it didn’t really look like an Elsa braid at all, but at least he tried. “All done, kiddo.”

“Its so pretty!” she exclaimed, patting her hands down the braid. “Can you tie it?”

“Sure.” He answered her, smirking with pride. “You have a hair tie?”

“Uh…” she shook her head, making more hair fall out of the sloppy side braid. “I don’t got one. Its ok then…” Claire stood up and walked over to her side of the table.

Dean sat and watched as Claire’s braid came completely undone with each step. “Awesome…there goes the braid.” He sighed. “Well, lets just have our tea party, ok?”

Thirty minutes later, Claire had drank so much ‘tea’ that she had to run to the restroom, then she had to be sent back because she had forgotten to wash her hands. When she came back, to prove she had washed her hands, she wiped her still damp fingers on his face and then giggled when he jerked back in a mixture of surprise and disgust. “Claire, what did daddy say bout wiping your hands on people?”

She bit her lip. “Not ta do it…”

“That’s right, Claire. If you do it again, you wont earn your sticker.”

He bottom lip started to wobble. “I’m sorry, I want da sticker.”

“Ok…” he soothed and ran his fingers through her hair, pulling it away from her face. “I’m sure you’ll be extra good, now. Right?”

She nodded enthusiastically. “I’ll be a good girl and we can watch Frozen, right?”

Dean took a deep breath and blew it out slowly before looking at his watch. He could say no, and they could go in her room and read a book or two and play with her other toys before going to bed, or they could turn on a movie and that would easily distract her until 8. Problem was, Dean knew Cas would prefer them not to watch a movie the whole time he was gone, and Dean was kinda trying to prove that he was more than capable of taking care of Claire without having to cheat by shoving her in front of a tv. The next morning when Claire woke up, he wanted her to be able to tell her dad about all of the fun things they did, and how Dean was the best babysitter ever. “No can do, squirt. Lets go and play with some of your toys and see if you can earn your last two stickers.”

She jumped to her feet. “Can you read me a book? I got Pete da Cat.”

“Sure. Wanna go and get it?” he asked.

She nodded and took off, returning after a few minutes with a stack of five hardcover books. “I brought dem all.”

Dean frowned. “How ‘bout you pick two.”

“But I like all of dem…” she pouted.

“I’m sure they’re all great, but we cant read all of them…” he reasoned, not wanting to read five damn books about a cat.

“But I want to! Dey’re all very good…” she looked dangerously close to throwing a tantrum, and Dean wasn’t having it.

He raised his eyebrows. “Would you rather I not read any of them?”

“No!” she answers quickly. “Wanna read three?”

He shook his head. “I said two.”

With a sigh, she relented and held out a book about Pete the Cat and some sunglasses. “I want dis one, and da shoe one.”

Dean nodded with a satisfied smirk. “Good choice…” he beckoned her over and situated them both on the couch so they could get comfortable. The book ended up being longer than he thought, and he was regretting telling her he’d read two of them, but when she handed him the one about the sunglasses, he smiled at her anyways and read the book without complaining.

After they were done with the books, Dean gave her another sticker and asked her what she wanted to play with. She answered immediately that she wanted to play with her Lego’s and they ended up in her room, the box of colorful plastic split evenly between them. Claire ended up making a robot (which actually kinda looked like a robot, surprisingly enough), and Dean made a horse. They ended up making a person, and then combined the three characters into a family. Claire even let Dean play ‘daddy robot’. It was really fuckin fun, if Dean was being honest with himself. She had an active imagination, and even managed to give the horse and the person their own voices.

By the time their Lego playing started to cool down, it was a little after 7:30 and time to get Claire ready for bed. He stood up to stretch and beckoned for her to do the same. “Its getting close to bedtime, so we gotta start getting ready for bed.”

“You going to bed too?” She asked, yawning widely.

“Not yet, Sweetie.” He led her to her dresser and picked up the pajama set that had been set out. “I’ll wait for your daddy to get home and then I’ll go to my own home for bed.”

“You not staying?” she asks.

Dean smiled. “No, maybe another time.”

“Ok.” She answered. “I get dressed and you can wait for me.”

“Sure thing, sweetie.” He walked to the door. “When you’re done, come to the bathroom so we can brush your teeth and if you’re good, I’ll give you the last sticker.”

“Ok!” She yelled out in confirmation, already halfway through taking her shirt off.

He went into the bathroom and got her toothbrush ready for her while he waited for her to appear. When she finally came in, she was dressed in firetruck pajamas. “I love your PJ’s, sweetie.”

She smiled proudly. “I picked dem out.”

“Oh yeah?” he asked. “You have good taste. You have your diaper on, right?”

“Yeah.” She grabbed the toothbrush and held it up for inspection. “Did you wet it? It needs to be wet to brush da teth.”

“Yeah, kiddo. Its wet.”

“Ok. Daddy brushes my hair while I do it…” She began brushing her teeth, looking at him expectantly.

He nodded and ran the curved brush through her hair, brushing the tangles out while watching her brush her teeth. Cas had been right, she could pretty much do it on her own and it made Dean kinda proud of her even though he hadn’t known her and Cas for long. When she was done, they made their way into the bedroom and dean told her to sit tight as he left to get her prize. “I’m gonna leave one page of stickers for you, and take the rest home. That way, next time I can bring them again, ok?” she nodded and he continued. “Now, you were a very good kid today, so I can give you your prize, but you cant play with it until tomorrow, ok?”

“Ok!” she yelled, making gabbing hands to the bag. He handed it over with a huff of amusement and watched as she reached in and pulled out the set of markers. “Oh! Colors!”

“Yeah, and watch this…” he opened the top flap and pulled the blue marker out before uncapping it and handing it over. “Smell this!”

Her eyes lit up when her nose caught the scent of the fake blueberry. “It smells like candy! Thank you, Dean!”

“You’re welcome, kid. Now, why don’t we find somewhere to put it so we can get you to bed?”

She clutched it to her chest. “Can I put it under my pillow?”

“No way.” He answered. “Why don’t we put them in your color box with the crayons?”

She nodded and dumped the markers out of the box before spending a minute shoving them into her color box. “Dere. I use dem tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, and you can show them to your daddy, ok?” he gestured to her dresser where there was a small stack of books. “Now, why don’t you grab a book for us to read?”

She eventually handed him a copy of Hop on Pop. “And den you gots ta sing me da song and give me a kiss goodnight.”

“Sounds good.” He opened the book and cleared his throat before he began reading. By the time he was done, his throat was dry and he never wanted to read a book again. He’d forgotten how long those damn Dr. Seuss books were. He closed the book and gave it back to her so she could put it back on the shelf, and then she climbed into bed.

“Gotta sing da song, please.” She reminded him as she pulled her blanket up to her chin.

“What song is it?” he asked.

“Da sunshine song.” She answered.

“The sunshine song?” he asked, wracking his brain for a song about sunshine.

“You know…you are my sunshine, only sunshine. Dat one.”

“Oh!” That, at least was one he could do. “Ok, kid…you ready to be wow’ed by my amazing singing voice?”

She giggled at him. “Sing it like daddy.”

“I’ll try, but no promises.” He cleared his throat and started singing.

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are grey_  
_You never know, dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away”_

He stopped and looked at her. “Like that?”

She nodded. “But more.”

“More?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

Dean nodded and pulled out his phone so he could look it up and continue the song.

  
_“The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_  
_I dreamt I held you in my arms_  
_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_  
_So I hung my head, and I cried”_

Feeling awkward finishing there, he continued on.

  
_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are grey_  
_You never know, dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_I'll always love you and-”_

“Stop!” she commanded. “Das it.”

He nodded and put away his phone. “Anything else?” he asked, hoping she wouldn’t ask him to say a prayer or anything. Him and Cas hadn’t talked about any kind of religious beliefs.

“Um…” she looked around. “Where’s Mrs. Sparkle?”

“Mrs. Sparkle?” he asked.

“Yeah. She’s pink and has wings.” She sat up in her bed. “I need Mr. Teddy too. Dey’re married.”

He spotted a pink bear on the floor. “This her?”

She nodded. “Yeah. And Mr. Teddy?”

With one more glance around, he spotted a brown teddy bear on the rocking chair. “Him?”

She reached out for the bear and placed one on either side of her before settling back down “Thank you.”

“Anything else?”

“A kiss goodnight.” She reminded him.

“Ok, kid.” He leaned in and gave her a loud kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight.”

She smiled at him and said goodnight back before he left the room.

Just as he was about to sit down and turn the tv on low, he heard a muffled “Dean!”

With a sigh, he got back up and trekked back to Claire’s bedroom. He stepped through the door and approached her bed. “What is it, kiddo?”

“Can you turn on da hall light?” she asked from within her cocoon of blankets, her eyes just barely peaking over the edge of her quilt. “Its dark.”

“Sure, Claire. Anything else?”

She shook her head and Dean left, flipping on the hallway light on his way to the living room.

Two minutes later, there was another soft. “Dean!”

“What is it?” he called from his position on the couch.

“Can I have some water?” she yelled back.

Dean rolled his eyes, but yelled back in the affirmative and filled one of her plastic cups for her before bringing it back into her room. “Anything else?”

She shook her head.

“Really? Because I’m not coming back again…” he threatened.

Claire shook her head again. “Nothing.”

“Ok, then.” He gave her a kiss on the forehead and went back to the tv.

A few minutes later, he heard. “Dean?”

“Go to bed, Claire.”

“Dean!” She yelled louder.

He groaned. “Claire, its time to go to sleep!”

“But I’m scared!” She called back.

Deans mind automatically went back to when Sammy was younger and would climb into bed with Dean because the house would sometimes make scary noises in the middle of the night. He got up immediately and walked to her room, getting on his knees in front of her bed so he could be at eye level. “You scared, sweetie?”

She nodded and sat up in her bed, letting the blanket fall to her lap. “Its too dark.”

Dean looked around her room. The nightlight lit up the shadows pretty effectively, and the light from the hallway combined with the fact that the door was completely open, gave the room the appearance that it was still pretty early in the evening. “Your night light is on, isn’t it bright?” he asked her, pointing at her light. “You can see everything in here.”

She nodded, but her bottom lip was beginning to wobble. “I want daddy.”

“Oh, sweetie.” He stood up and moved to sit on her bed so he could pull her into a hug. “Daddy is coming back soon, ok?”

“Really?” she asked, rubbing at her eyes.

“Yeah.” He reassured her. “When you wake up in the morning he’ll be here, ok?”

“But I want him now.”

Dean began rubbing her back over her cotton night dress. “I know, sweetie, but he’s at work.”

She sniffed. “I miss daddy.”

Dean could tell she was extremely close to crying, so he did the only thing he could think to do. “Want me to sing you another song then? It’ll make you feel better, I promise.”

She glanced up at him, her watery blue eyes glancing into his. With one final sniff, she nodded and laid back down. “Anoder song?”

“Yeah, and this one is even better.” He sat up straight, cleared his throat, and shakily began the first verse of Hey Jude.

_“Hey Jude, don't make it bad_  
_Take a sad song and make it better_  
_Remember to let her into your heart_  
_Then you can start to make it better”_

He watched her little body relax as he sang, and by the time he got through with the first verse, she let out a big yawn. Knowing he’d hit the jackpot, he continued to sing to her softly, getting to the fourth verse (“ _Hey Jude, don't let me down. You have found her, now go and get her._..”) before she started blinking slowly, her eyes staying shut longer and longer each time she closed them. She fell asleep quickly after that, her breathing evening out, and her eye’s twitching under their lids before he even finished the song.

With one last kiss to the forehead, he carefully got off her bed and snuck out of her room. God, she was exhausting, but cute as hell so it was really difficult to be annoyed at her. He passed through the kitchen and noticed that there were a few dishes in the sink, most likely left since Cas had been in such a hurry, and he decided that he should probably wash them for him. It would be the nice ‘boyfriend’ thing to do. He finished them after a few minutes and decided that he needed to lay down, after that, he’d make sure to pick up the house and organize anything that had been messed with. Dean laid down on the couch, letting his ankles cross on the arm rest as he settled in. Just a few minutes…

Dean woke up to the feeling of fingers softly running through his hair. He groaned softly and cracked his eyes open, coming face to face with Cas’s smiling face. “Not a bad way to wake up…” Dean half whispered, his voice still rough from sleep.

“Have a rough night?” Cas asked, his nails scratching lightly over is scalp and sending tingles down Deans body.

“Nah.” He cleared the sleepiness out of his throat. “Just got comfortable. What time is it?”

Cas looked at his watch. “11:28pm. I got home as soon as I could, but politeness dictated that I mingle.”

“Man…” he muttered. “I’ve been out for a while.”

Cas made a move to stand, but Dean was too quick. He shot an arm out and grabbed ahold of Cas, pulling the man down so that he was laying on top of Dean. “Where ya going?”

Cas let out a huff of laughter. “Nowhere, apparently.”

“Damn right.” He muttered before pulling Cas into a kiss.

Cas adjusted his body, placing his knee between Deans legs, and bracing his elbow above Deans head so that he could have more leverage. Cas’s other hand moved up to cup Deans face, tilting it to the side so that Cas could deepen the kiss. Dean opened his mouth eagerly, meeting Cas’s tongue in the middle.

Not one to be idle, Dean reached up and grabbed two handfuls of Cas’s ass, causing the other man to jerk in surprise, bringing his hips further into Deans. Both men groaned in harmony, and it was beginning to become hard to hide the fact that both men were filling rapidly in their pants.

“Fuck…”Dean whispered, surging up and clacking his teeth against Cas’s. “Want you so bad Cas.”

Cas let out an indecently low groan. “Bedroom.”

Dean sucked in a breath. “God, yes…”

It took another moment of kissing, but with one final nip to Deans bottom lip, Cas got off of Dean and they were finally able to make their way to the bedroom, Dean practically dragging Cas behind him. When they finally made it into the bedroom, Cas flipped on the light, locked the door, and yanked off his tie. “I checked on Claire already, but we have to keep quiet.”

God, Cas looked amazing. His shirt was a few buttons undone, showing off his tanned collar bones. His hair, which had always been messy, was even worse from pulling the sweater off over his head. The metal buckle of his belt clinked as he undid it, and Dean was mesmerized as he slid the leather from his belt loops. Thinking that Cas was an utter genius, Dean reached for his own pants, only to be stopped by something soft. “Oh, Fuck!” Dean yelped, yanking the green tulle skirt off of his hips. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Cas smiled at Dean and pointed to his head. “You forgot the cat ears too, although I suppose if that it what you are in to…then I could work round them…”

“No cat kink, Cas. I promise.” He tossed the ears onto the bed with a laugh. “I completely forgot I had them on.”

“I thought it was hot…” Cas muttered, taking a step towards Dean and stroking a finger down Deans neck.

Dean let out a shaky breath. “Really? Cats do it for ya?”

Cas’s finger was now trailing lighty down his collar bone and playing with the buttons on his Henley. “The fact that you put them on for my daughter, and had them on so long you forgot you were even wearing them? Yes.”

Dean chuckled. “Well I’m not putting them back on for you.”

“Good.” Cas muttered, advancing on Dean. “I don’t know if I could have sex with someone in my daughters cat ears.”

Dean gulped. “Is that what we’re doing?” he asked, suddenly unsure. Dean had been letting Cas take the reigns with their intimate relationship, and they hadn’t really done anything sexual yet. One memorable time, they had been making out on the couch after Claire’s bedtime, and things had gotten a little heated when Cas climbed onto Deans lap, but after a few minutes Cas had excused himself to calm down, and Dean was forced to do the same. So, if Cas was ready to get physical…

“Only if you want to, Dean.” Cas answered, his pupils already blown wide with arousal.

“Oh…” Dean whispered, taking Cas’s dress shirt and pulling it out of his pants so he could run his fingers along the skin above his waistband. “I want.”

The smile Cas gave him was enough to make his heart skip a beat. “These will need to come off then.” He said, grabbing Dean by the belt and pulling their hips together.

Dean couldn’t think straight the minute Cas started nibbling on his ear. “Yes…take them off.” he whispered and circled his hips into Cas’s, rubbing their swollen cocks together between their layers of denim. Cas started trailing lower, planting kissing along the column of Deans neck. Once he got to the juncture between Deans neck and shoulder, he bit down harshly, jolting a soft cry from Dean. Unable to do anything more than be manhandled by Cas, he allowed himself to be led to the bed, sitting down once the back of his knees met the mattress.

Cas finally disconnected his mouth from Dean and drew back so he could work at Deans pants. He braced his feet on the carpet and lifted his hips so Cas could slide the confining material off of his ass, and cried out loudly when Cas lurched forward to bite at the skin just below the hem of his boxers. Dean buried his hands in Cas’s hair, undecided on whether he wanted Cas to keep nibbling and sucking, or whether he wanted to push Cas away and rip his clothes off.

Things were decided for him when Cas tore away and made short work of the rest of his own clothing. Forcing himself to look away, he pulled his rumpled shirt off over his head and shimmied out of his boxers. Now completely bare, Dean looked up just in time to see the slow slide of Cas’s boxers uncovering his cock. And what a beautiful cock it was. Thick, curved up, and red and shiny at the tip with arousal. Deans mouth began to water and he couldn’t help but take himself in his fist and give himself a few lazy strokes to relieve a bit of pressure.

Cas, drawn to the movement, looked up and frowned at Dean, slapping his hand away from his cock. “Not yet, Dean.”

“Fuck, yeah…” Dean whispered, more than onboard for Cas to take charge. With a shove, Dean fell onto the mattress and shuffled himself back so that he could make room for Cas. With a satisfied smirk, Cas crawled up between Dean’s legs, purposefully rubbing his cock against Deans as he settled between Deans hips. Cas stroked his hand down the side of Deans face and then to his shoulder where his gripped him tight and forced him back until he was flat on the bed and Cas was laying fully on top of him.

Cas attacked his lips, forcing his way into Deans mouth and Dean surrendered instantly to Cas’s ministrations. God, Cas smelled so fuckin good. Its was like someone took the outdoors and made it into a cologne for Cas…earthy, like the small of rain, and pine. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck and arched into him, trying his hardest beneath the pressure of Cas’s body to get some friction on his cock, and moaned loudly when he was successful. Cas let out a curse in response and tightened his hold on Deans shoulder. “We need to be quiet, Dean, or this will be over before we want it to.”

Dean broke their kiss nodded frantically. He could keep quiet, especially if Cas was telling him to in that deep voice of his. This was great, more than great, actually, but… “I wanna suck you off.”

Cas groaned and bit harshly on Deans earlobe. “Fuck yes.”

Hearing those words out of Cas’s mouth was enough to jolt him into action. Cas flipped onto his back with little effort, and Dean shuffled down until he was facing one of the most beautiful dicks he’d ever had the pleasure of looking at. He reached out to grasp it, giving it an experimental jerk, watching as his foreskin eased the way. His first instinct was to just swallow it down immediately, and show Cas what he could do, but a dick like this needed to be savored. It needed to be given a goddamn ride, and Dean was just the person to give it to him.

Dean licked him slowly, from root to tip, head already spinning at the musky scent that had assaulted his senses. The precum that had began to bead at the tip was licked away quickly and Dean tongued at the slit, hoping he could coax some more of the salty liquid out. He let out a low moan at the taste, trying his hardest to be quiet, but unwilling to be completely silent. Dean had never been the silent lover type, and he hoped Cas would be the same way. He pulled back Cas’s foreskin and sucked on the tip letting his tongue flick across his slit and watching as Cas’s breath caught. God, there was so much skin in front of him. Ridges and valleys of muscle and sharp bones. Cas’s hips, in particular, were something Dean was looking to explore in the future. They looked like the perfect pace to hold as he thrust into Cas from behind. Fuck, he wanted to suck marks into them so bad.

With one last lick, Dean ventured lower, ignoring Cas’s cock completely so he could give Cas’s balls some attention. He gently sucked one into his mouth and worked his tongue over it. Cas’s thighs flexed, and he let out a low, almost painful sounding groan. God, that was exactly what Dean wanted to hear. He could see Cas’s cock pulse with blood, and knew that he was holding back, his hips aching to thrust even without Dean’s mouth being on his cock. Dean switched to the other ball, and sucked that one into his mouth at the same time he reached up to grasp Cas’s dick tightly, pumping it up and down and sucking and laving his balls with his tongue, leaving them wet with spit. He pulled back and blew on Cas’s balls and the man twitched at the sensation of the cool air, before groaning out Deans name. He gave his balls another lick before venturing lower and focusing his licks and nibbles on his perineum. He could tell he was doing it right when Cas’s muscled thighs quivered with the strength it was taking not to clamp down on Deans head with his thighs.

Finally ready to get that cock into his mouth, Dean took Cas in all of the way, bumping the tip into the back of his throat. Cas thrust up, and Dean pulled back to throw his forearm over Cas’s sharp hips, keeping him down. He pressed his other knuckle into Cas’s perineum, applying just a bit of pressure and the man dug his heels into the bed and snapped his eyes open, his eyes black with pleasure as he stared at Dean with slack-jawed pleasure.

Cas’s hips fought to thrust up with every pull of Deans mouth on his cock, his muscular thighs flexing with the effort of stopping himself. Dean was getting drunk with the power he was feeling. He hardly cared for his own dick, hard and aching between his legs, and cared only for coaxing more and more moans out of Cas. He didn’t think he had a lover that was so responsive before, who was having such a hard time keeping quiet, and who seemed to twitch with pleasure.

“Dean…” he whispered, his hands weaving into Deans hair to pull sharply. “Please.”

Dean didn’t know what Cas was asking for, but he was going to try and give it anyways. He took Cas as deep as he could, letting the tip slip uncomfortably into his throat. It had been so long that he had done this he was horribly out of practice, but Cas, with all of his moaning and pulling of Deans hair, didn’t seem to care at all.

Up and down Dean’s head went, using his free hand to stroke Cas’s cock, to pinch a nipple, and to drag his fingernails down Cas’s side. The constant stimulation leaving Cas on the edge.

Cas took a deep gasping breath. “Dean, if you don’t stop I’m going to…”

Dean finally let go of the mans hips and reached under to grip his ass tightly, pulling up so Cas could go in even deeper. Cas groaned loudly and fisted at his hair, slowly moving his hips in and out, fucking Deans tight throat, while Deans hand slid steadily up and down Cas’s cock, twisting with every upstroke. His eyes were watering, and with each short breath Dean could take his head spun, but he could tell that Cas was getting close. He could tell in the steady leak of precum, in the way his ass clenched against his hands, and in the way Cas was cursing above him.

“Dean!” He finally cried out, his hand tightening painfully in his hair, and his cock getting impossibly thicker in his throat. Dean pulled back, letting Cas cum on his tongue. He moaned around the taste, suckling gently so he could get more with each pulse of cum. Cas’s abs twitched as Dean sucked, oversensitive but doing nothing to stop Dean from milking him dry.

Finally, he popped off Cas cock and smirked at the picture Cas made. Hair a mess, one hand gripping the headboard, and his face a mixture of pleasure and relaxation. He crawled up Cas’s body and kissed Cas’s full lips gently, swiping his tongue into his mouth and groaning when Cas responded enthusiastically. “How was that?”

Cas let out a huff of breath. “Amazing.”

Dean flopped down next to him and paused to catch his breath. It had been so long since he’d gone down on a guy, and it was good to hear that he still had it. He knew, though, that he needed to practice more if his difficulty in breathing through it was anything to go by. How could he have forgotten that having a dick in his throat made it so hard to breathe? That was a rookie mistake. Thankfully, it looked like he had a willing practice partner. He was jerked out of his memories by a rough hand grasping his cock. “Fuck…” he whispered and bit his lip.

Cas smirked at him, swinging his leg over Dean so he could straddle Deans thighs. “Why don’t I take care of this for you?”

Dean chuckled lightly. “Be my guest.”

He leaned forward and licked a stripe across Deans nipple before taking it in his mouth and giving it a gentle suck. Dean let out a sharp breath before he sucked it back in sharply as Cas scraped his teeth over the pebbled nub. “Sensitive?”

Dean nodded frantically, and gripped the hair at the nape of Cas’s neck. “Ah! Fuck…”

Cas’s grip tightened around his dick, applying firm pressure from the bas to the tip. Dean wasn’t going to last long at all if Cas kept that up. No wanting to cum yet, Dean leaned forward, desperate for Cas’s mouth on his, and Cas seemed to get the point. He let go of Deans nipple and-

“Daddy?” a little voice could be heard through their door.

Instead of meeting in a kiss, Cas’s head drooped and he let out a groan.

“Damnit!” Dean hisses breathlessly, his chest still heaving with exertion. Cas’s hand was still on his dick, unmoving, and he wanted so badly to thrust into that tight grip.

“Daddy!” She yelled, louder this time.

Cas sighed. “If I don’t go, she’ll come here.”

“Shit…” Dean mumbled, “Go then.”

Cas’s grip loosened, and Dean had to hold back a whimper as the warmth of Cas’s hand disappeared from his cock. “I’ll be quick.”

Dean replaced Cas’s hand with his own, giving his cock a good hard stroke. “Fuck…hurry, Cas.”

Cas had to tear his eyes away from the sight. “Don’t finish.” He commanded and he got up.

He watched Cas grab a loose pair of sleep pants out of his dresser and pull them on over his naked ass. And then Cas was gone, leaving Dean hard and waiting. He could hear the door to Claire room opening, and then the low murmur of Cas’s voice as he spoke to his daughter. Dean clenched his eyes shut, hand still gripping his cock loosely. Cas said not to finish, but he didn’t say that he shouldn’t touch himself. He stroked himself to the edge once, and pulled his hand away so he could calm down. Once 30 seconds had passed, he licked his palm and grasped his balls, giving them a soft tug and rolling them in his hand.

There was the click of the door opening, and Dean looked up to see Cas frozen in the doorway. He smiled at Cas. “Hey…”

Cas clicked the door shut behind him and smirked at Dean. “Don’t mind me. Please continue.”

Dean stroked his thumb over the red tip of his cock. “I could do that” he bit his bottom lip and let a moan slip past his lips. Cas’s pants were already starting to tent over his hardening cock. “Wanna finish this up in the shower?”

Cas smirked and played with the waistband of his sleep pants before pulling the drawstring and letting them fall to the floor. “After you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment to let me know if you liked it!


End file.
